


Tomio Ai - Treasured Love

by Ariahari



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Coming of Age, First Kiss, First Time for Everything Fest, Gratuitous Smut, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Red String of Fate, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tangled Strings of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariahari/pseuds/Ariahari
Summary: Left on the doorstep of Shiei Hall, Aimi was raised in the dojo with Souji. Fast forward to 1862, the year she turned 18 and Kondou Isami, her adopted father intends to leave the dojo to her. But a woman can't run a dojo on her own, so the lucky man she chooses will become the new owner. What he didn't anticipate was that the dojo isn't the prize the men are competing for. Follow Aimi and all of our favorite samurai from the Hakuouki:Kyoto Winds/Edo Blossoms. All of them have seduction in mind, but who is really seducing who in this romantic tale of love and war?(Starts two years before the creation of the Shinsengumi through the end of the Boshin War. It is a Free Form AU but will follow the timeline and major events. Some canon character deaths are expected.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still so in love with all of these guys in Hakuouki! I really can't decide which is my favorite, I keep wanting to add a new love interest to the first fic I stared. Then I read this fic by the very talented oninofukuchou titled The Birds of the Night. I really can't wait to read more of this incredible story, the idea of it has me curling my toes with pleasure. While their Courtesan AU is right up my alley to read, I don't want to write my own, and I don't want to mimic their story. I just couldn't get the idea of a Hakuouki Harem theme out of my head staring Aimi from Blossoms in the Wind. 
> 
> While Chizuru will make an appearance I've not yet decided who I will pair her with. It might be Kazama, or it might be Souma (This kid is adorable and their story was very touching. His dedication to Chizuru melted my heart from the get go.)
> 
> So anyway, this is for pure self-indulgent reasons. I don't even know if there is a real plot here. Right now it's just an excuse to write smut with all the hotties from Hakuouki.

Aimi's bokken cut through the air, creating the satisfied swoosh sound, and the loud crack she loved to make echo through the hall. Each swing released some of the anger that had been building for months. Since her 18th birthday everyone began treating her differently. At first she thought it had to do with finally receiving the scroll of Menkyo Kaiden and becoming Shiei Hall's second Head Coach. They weren't the only ones who was different. She didn't want to be seen as just one of the guys, or a kid.   
  
Her adopted father, Kondou Isami voiced concern when she first mentioned a difference with those she was close to. He'd asked if anyone had said something inappropriate, or if she felt uncomfortable with the way they treated her. She wasn't uncomfortable, not exactly, just...things were different. He'd not been any help when she asked how would she know if she liked someone more than just a friend. His face turned red and he patted her hand assuring her in time she would understand.   
  
But she still didn't understand. Damn Souji anyway. She slashed at the rattan dummy, pretending it was her oldest and dearest friend. Why had he done it? Why did he have to tell her he didn't see her as his little sister anymore? He'd been her big brother since she was two and he was four and came to live at the dojo after his older sister married. The idiot had kissed her! She'd slapped him again and ran. Not because she didn't like it. She liked it too much. It was all wrong. She’d wanted someone else to kiss her, she still did. But she also wanted to kiss Souji again. With a growl she threw her bokken across the room.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Aimi slashed at the tears on her cheeks and turned her face from Hijikata as he bent to retrieve her bokken.   
  
"It's not like you to lose your grip."   
  
"I'm fine." She straightened her spine. "I was trying something new, and my hand slipped." She took the offered bokken and turned away.   
  
He didn't let her retreat, or hide her face. Instead he gripped her shoulder, turning her to face him and touched her chin. "You've been crying. What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm fine." She couldn't tell anyone what happened. Especially, not Hijikata or her father. They might send Souji away, or send her away to her aunt. "Souji and I had a fight." It wasn't exactly true, but she was mad at him now.   
  
Hijikata's thumb brushed away a tear from her cheek. Aimi sucked in a breath at the tingling sensation spreading over her skin. The same had happened when Souji kissed her. Her eyes dropped to his lips. Hijikata was a beautiful man. She'd been half in love with him since her 16th birthday. Aimi wished it had been Hijikata who'd kissed her that morning. Why didn't he see her as a woman? He always called her, Kid. Like she wasn't any more special than the dog, or the cat.   
  
"You used to come to me when you and Souji fought. I still remember the day I found you lost in Edo." His smile softened his eyes and her heart melted.   
  
Her cheeks warmed. She was 6 at the time and Souji was 8. Kondou took her and Souji into Edo and she'd gotten separated from them. Hijikata found her. When he tried to help her, she bit him. He still had the scar on his hand.   
  
"That was a long time ago, Hijikata-san. I don't need help with Souji now." She'd talked to Hijikata about her fights with Souji, because she didn't want her father to have to pick a side. Souji looked up to him like a father too. He didn't have anyone else to go to.   
  
"You used to call me, uncle." His fingers curled around her jaw.   
  
"Well, you aren't my uncle, are you? Not anymore than Souji is my brother." She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.   
  
Her body warmed under his intense violet eyes. "No, I'm not your uncle. I never wanted to be." His lips quirked up into a smug grin and his thumb traced over her bottom lip, pulling it from her teeth. Her heartbeat raced and that strange floating sensation happened in her stomach again. A throat cleared, snapping her out of her daze and she stepped away from him.   
  
Hajime stood inside the door. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"   
  
"Not at all." Aimi smiled warmly at Hajime, hoping it was convincing. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what just happened with Hijikata. She was probably mistaken in thinking he wanted to kiss her.   
  
"I was looking for Kondou-san. I have something to discuss with him." Hijikata shrugged.   
  
"I am looking for him also." Hajime turned to Aimi. "Do you know where your father is?"   
  
"He left early for a meeting in Edo. He said he'd be back for dinner." She moved around the room tidying the mats and straightened the racks and training swords.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Hajime stepped beside her.   
  
"I'll come back later, then." Hijikata bowed. "I'll see you both at dinner."   
  
"Oh, ok. See you then." Aimi watched him glide gracefully from the room. Everything about him was poetry in motion.   
  
She and Hajime both reached to straighten the same bamboo sword and their fingers touched. It was only for an instant, but she swore electricity crackled between them. She darted a look at Hajime. His stance was rigid, his jaw clenched, and she noticed a faint flush to his cheeks.   
  
Her own breath caught in her throat. This was what she tried to ask her father. Maybe everyone was sick? She was certainly feeling warm and had trouble taking a breath. She fanned her face with her hand. She didn't 'feel' ill, she felt...alive. Her senses were heightened, all of them. She wanted Hajime to touch her hand again. But that was wrong, wasn't it? She couldn't like them all. It was supposed to be one girl and one guy, right?   
  
"Um, I think I need some air, it's a bit stuffy in here."   
  
Hajime nodded and pinched his lips together. "I thought you might like to walk down to the river. The nights have grown warmer, I think the cherry trees might begin to bud soon."   
  
"That sounds nice." Maybe some fresh air would help? She just needed to clear her head of her thoughts about Hijikata. Then she would see Hajime as her friend again, not someone she wanted to kiss the way Souji kissed her. Sounds of training carried from the next room. Souji's class must have just started. She was upset he hadn't stopped to see her before, but was also relieved. She was still mad at him. So why did she want to grab his kimono and jerk him down for a kiss again? "I have time free now."   
  
Hajime nodded. "Yes, I knew you wouldn't have another class today." His eyes sparkled when he smiled at her and her heart fluttered in her chest.   
  
They walked silently to the river. Hajime walked so close that his hand brushed against her. Each time he mumbled an apology and his cheeks darken.   
  
When she tried to put distance between them, he moved closer. Until his hand closed around hers and pulled her to a stop under the trees. The suddenness of it stole her breath. She stared into his beautiful sapphire eyes. His cheeks and tips of his ears were turning pink.   
  
"Um, Hajime?"   
  
He cleared his throat and twined his fingers between hers. "I didn't just come to speak to Kondou-san."   
  
She peered up at him a quizzical expression wrinkled her brow. "Oh? Well, you usually come to see Souji."   
  
"I didn't come to see Souji, this time." He took a breath and brushed the hair from her cheek. She half closed her eyes to the sensations dancing along her skin. These feelings had nothing to do with Hijikata. She didn't imagine it was him touching her. No, she clearly saw Hajime leaning in for a kiss, and she welcomed it. "I came to ask you..."   
  
"Hey you two, where are you heading?"   
  
Aimi turned to see Sanosuke jogging toward them.   
  
Hajime released her hand and stepped back. She bit her lip, disappointed at how quickly he released her.   
  
"To see if the cherry trees are starting to bud. Did you want to come with us?"   
  
"Sure, looks like you need a chaperone." Sanosuke smirked at Hajime.   
  
Hajime made a strange noise and stopped. "I um...I just remembered I promised Souji I would help with his class today." He bowed sharply and hurried back to the dojo.   
  
"Sorry if I chased him off, I didn't interrupt a date did I?"   
  
Aimi stared at his retreating back, perplexed by his behavior. He'd said he came to talk to her, that he wanted them to walk together to see the cherry trees. Hajime had never invited her to walk with him before. He didn't usually enter her training room either. Not until recently.   
  
"What? No. It's not like that, we were just..." Aimi's looked back in the direction Hajime retreated. What was it he wanted to ask her?   
  
"I can't say I'm sorry I interrupted." Sanosuke grinned at her. "It's not easy finding you alone lately."   
  
"Oh? You noticed that too?" Aimi shook her head. It seemed every time she turned around she was bumping into one of the guys. "You're here early today." Sanosuke didn't train at Shiei Hall, but he started joining them for meals after meeting Nagakura and Heisuke. The three of them were often seen together. Aimi enjoyed their company. Their constant teasing of each other kept a smile on her face.   
  
"I had something to ask your father, but Hijikata-san said he's out for the day."   
  
Aimi bit the inside of her cheek. "If you want I can give him a message?"   
  
"Oh, that's all right. It's not something you need to worry over. I can ask him anytime." Sanosuke motioned toward the river. "You still want to check on the cherry trees?"   
  
"Um, sure." Usually, if Kondou wasn't around they would tell her. So why all of a sudden was she being left out?   
  
Sanosuke touched the small of her back. She sucked in a breath at the warmth of his large hand on her. She darted him a questioning look. He winked at her as he guided her down the path.   
  
"Spring is right around the corner. Look..." Sanosuke bent and plucked some dark pink flowers from the ground. "They match your eyes." He tenderly brushed her hair back from her face and tucked the stems in her hair. He smiled affectionately down at her.   
  
She held her breath not wanting to spoil the moment. Sanosuke was the only one who'd always treated her like a girl. The others saw her as just another one of the guys. But this was the first time the two of them were alone together. He had a reputation of being a ladies man. The only man women flocked to more, was Hijikata.   
  
Aimi wondered if it was because Sanosuke was so kind and honest? He didn't have it in him to lie, but she liked that about him. So maybe other women did too? The thought of him and other women irritated her and she bit the inside of her cheek. It bothered her to hear of Hijikata's recent engagement. Evidently, his older brother found him a wife.   
  
She blew out a breath expelling the negative feelings building in her chest again. It had taken her hours to work through the shock of Souji's kiss. Now she faced the confusing feelings she realized she held for each of them. She was beginning to think those feelings weren't just one sided either. Well, Souji's certainly weren't. Hajime she wasn't sure of, but he'd only started acting strangely around her a few weeks ago. Hijikata didn't act nervous around her, if anything he was more arrogant and sure of himself. As if he had a secret no one else was aware of.   
  
Sanosuke's little finger wrapped around hers. "You still here? You look like you're miles away."   
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how everyone was acting strange lately. I was worried it might be an illness. Father wasn't concerned. Said it was spring fever and would pass soon." She looked up at him and noticed his cheeks were flushed as well. "See, that's what I mean." She touched the back of her hand to his cheek. "Are you getting sick too?"   
  
Sanosuke coughed into his fist and stepped back. "No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. The sun is a bit warm today."   
  
"I don't believe you." Aimi narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know. I wish everyone would stop treating me like one."   
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. "No, you definitely aren't a kid anymore. You may dress like a boy, but you sure don't look like one."   
  
Aimi's cheeks warmed. She didn't think anyone else noticed. She barely realized it was happening, but her usual skinny frame began filling out more. She had curves where she didn't used to have before.   
  
Sanosuke made a strangled sound in his throat and his fingers twined through hers. "You've gone and grown up on them, Aimi."   
  
"Them? What about you?" She tilted her head. "You always treated me like a girl, how come?"   
  
"Maybe because I didn't see you when you were just a kid. You were already a young lady when we met." He brushed his thumb over the pulse in her wrist and sent a shiver over her skin. He led her under a cherry tree and sat down with his back to the trunk and pulled her down into his lap. "I just never said anything because you were Kondou-san's daughter."   
  
"What does that have to do with me being a girl or not?"   
  
"Because you aren't one of the girls at the Red-light District. It wasn't right to see you like one of them."   
  
"What changed?"   
  
"You did, and they can't ignore that anymore. They now see what I saw a year ago. You're so innocent you don't see it, but you're not just one of the guys anymore." His thumb brushed along her lip. "Do you know how dangerous it is to walk off alone with a man? Or do you maybe like me a little?" He lifted her up and brought her back down to straddle him. Aimi's heart raced at the intimacy of her knees pressing against his hips. Somewhere in her mind a voice warned her this was wrong, but she pushed it away. The fluttery feeling in her stomach returned.   
  
She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tingling sensation his thumb teased along her skin. "Are you going to kiss me like Souji did?"   
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Souji kissed you? When?"   
  
"This morning. He said he didn't want to be my big brother anymore. I...I don't know how I feel about it yet. I've never kissed anyone else. Maybe I would like someone else's kiss more than his?" She stared at his chest and her fingers itched to run themselves over his taut muscles. "I think Hijikata wanted to kiss me too, but Hajime interrupted him. Is it wrong that I wanted him to kiss me? That I want you to kiss me, too?"   
  
Sanosuke smiled at her and pulled her hips closer. She gasped at the sensation. He took that moment to cover her mouth with his. His lips were tender as they nibbled hers, his tongue traced her bottom lip and he sucked it between his teeth. He had more experience with kissing than Souji. She compared what the two men made her feel until his tongue pressed between her lips and teased the inside of her mouth. She moaned at the ache she felt between her thighs and rocked her hips closer. Sanosuke slipped a hand behind her head and adjusted the tilt of her neck to deepen their kiss. Her hands splayed across his chest and she curled her fingernails into his skin and arched into the warmth surrounding one of her breasts.   
  
"What the hell, Sanosuke!" Nagakura practically growled at him.   
  
Aimi jerked back and pushed off his lap. He grunted from the force of her hands pushing off his chest.   
  
"Um..." Her cheeks grew warm. Sanosuke's satisfied smile made her stomach flip.   
  
Nagakura grabbed her arm and tucked her to his side. "You knew I was going to ask her to take a walk with me."   
  
Aimi was crushed against his side. She peered up at him. His hand rested on her hip and his fingers curled possessively into her skin. She took a breath to clear her head from the haze Sanosuke's kiss wove over her mind and drew in his scent. Her heart thudded in her chest and she gripped his exposed chest.   
  
"I suppose this means you'll be telling Kondou-san I've compromised her?" Sanosuke rose lazily from the ground.   
  
"Oh, no. You aren't going to trick me. I know how you are. You wanted to get caught knowing Kondou-san would insist you make an honest woman out of her." Nagakura lifted her chin. "Did this lout trick you into kissing him?"   
  
Aimi bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I wanted to know if I liked kissing him as much as I liked kissing Souji."   
  
Nagakura sputtered and turned red. "Souji kissed you? Damn it! Is everyone trying to move in on my girl?"   
  
"Your girl?" Aimi giggled behind her hand. "Since when? This is the first I've heard anything about it."   
  
Nagakura ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I was gonna ask you today, but his letch beat me to it." He shook his fist at him. "You sneaky bastard, why didn't you tell me you liked her?"   
  
Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders. "I figured it was obvious. I've only been flirting with her for a year."   
  
Nagakura pushed her behind him. "You better stay back, Aimi, I don't want you hurt while I kick his ass."   
  
"Wait! Don't do this, you guys are friends."   
  
"A FRIEND doesn't sneak in and steal another guys girl."   
  
Aimi pushed her way between them. "Stop it, both of you. I'm not anyone's girl."   
  
"I don't know about that. A girl doesn't return a kiss the way you did if she didn't have feelings for a guy." Sanosuke smiled down at her. "You didn't even notice my hand up your shirt."   
  
Aimi's cheeks burned. "Why would you say something like that?"   
  
"He's trying to get me to tell Kondou just how far he's gone with you. Not gonna work, buddy. You aren't getting away so easy."   
  
"Well, I guess Sanosuke has a point, I mean, Souji did the same thing. Said I must like him more than I thought if I'd let him touch me like that."   
  
Both men groaned.   
  
"But I don't know if that means I'm his girl either." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe I should kiss you too."   
  
"What?" Both men yelled at once.   
  
"Well, to see for sure. Maybe you won't like kissing me, or I won't like kissing you?"   
  
Nagakura groaned.   
  
Sanosuke laughed. "She's got a point my friend. I found her out here with Saito-san, and she said he interrupted a moment with Hijikata. Might as well start weeding out the competition."   
  
"I'm not gonna kiss her."   
  
"Oh." Aimi dropped her hand from his chest. "I thought..." She shook her head. She'd like the feeling of being pressed against the hard plains of his body. Few were as built as Nagakura. Would he kiss the same way he fought? He did everything to the fullest, she imagined his kiss would be hard and intense, like he was.   
  
He lifted her chin. "I want to kiss you, believe me I do, but not with him watching, it wouldn't be right."   
  
"You watched us. You can't tell me you weren't thinking about joining in. It's not like we haven't kissed the same girl before."   
  
Nagakura smiled at him. "Is that a challenge?"   
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Hey, it's not me who's gonna lose out if you don't. I plan on kissing her again as soon as she'll let me."   
  
Aimi's body burned from the blush creeping over her skin. She should be mortified by her behavior. Maybe a girl who hadn't grown up around men would be, but she'd overhead many conversations about kissing and other things she probably shouldn't have heard.   
  
She stepped closer to Nagakura and put her hand on his chest, gripping the edge of his open kimono. "It's okay if you kiss me. I want you to."   
  
Nagakura groaned and grabbed her hand in his. "Usually, I gotta get a girl drunk before she'll say that."   
  
He wrapped an arm around her and crushed her to his chest. She wound her fingers through his hair and wet her lips. His mouth crashed over hers, hard and demanding, his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her flush against him. His tongue claimed hers and she was swept away by the force of his desire. He lifted her from her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back slammed against a tree. She bit his lower lip and tugged at his hair. She raised her neck to him and moaned at the feel of his teeth over her pulse, sucking it into his mouth. He growled low in his throat and she felt a sharp tug of pain.   
  
"Shinpachi, you'll bruise her." Sanosuke's voice broke through the fog of need.   
  
Nagakura panted to catch his breath. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."   
  
Sanosuke studied her face. "Are you okay?"   
  
She pressed a hand to her neck, it stung but he hadn't broken the skin. "I'm all right. I did ask you to kiss me."   
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Hijikata glared daggers at them   
  
Aimi groaned and dropped her forehead to Nagakura's shoulder.   
  
"Shit." Sanosuke tried to hide the two of them as Nagakura lowered her to the ground. "It's not what you think."   
  
"Not what I think? It better not be what I think." He glared at them both. "Aimi, come here."   
  
She slowly stepped around them. She gave them a weak smile and moved to his side.   
  
"Don't be mad at them. I..."   
  
"Don't you dare say this was your idea. Hell kid, this is what these guys do. It's a big joke to them to see which one the girl they pick for the night will choose." He growled at them. "You better make yourselves scarce for a few days. I'm not an idiot, so don't think I'm running to Kondou-san with this. No way am I going to let either of you two louts use her."   
  
Sanosuke sighed and shook his head. "It's not like that at all. I came today to ask Kondou-san if I could marry her."   
  
Nagakura shoved Sanosuke out of the way. "The hell you say, that's why I'm here."   
  
"Is that true?" He shook his head. "Or are you taking advantage of a naive girl?"   
  
"I'm not that naive. It's not like I don't hear you guys talking about women when you forget I'm in the room." She fought the smile building. Souji said he wanted to marry her too. She couldn't marry them all, but was there any harm in spending time with each of them until she could pick just one?   
  
"Those women are different. Their job is to anticipate the needs of their customers. A lady doesn't want to be ravaged under a cherry tree."   
  
Aimi stomped her foot. "Then I guess I'm not a lady because I wanted them to kiss me!" She screamed at him and slapped his hand away and bolted into the trees.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimi heads for her favorite spot to think and cool down after her encounter with Sano, Shinpachi and Hijikata. Hijikata follows to make sure she is safe and wars with his own feelings for her.

Aimi didn't want to see Souji. His class was over by now and he would go to their tree to wait for her. He'd promised he would meet her there when she was ready to talk to him. Instead, she went to her own private spot. She'd nearly forgotten about it after Hijikata found her and Souji swimming together when she was ten. Kondou forbid her to go there with Souji, so the two of them found a new spot to hang out together. She stopped at the edge of the large pond and paced. She cursed to herself. Was there something wrong with her? Hijikata said it wasn't lady like for a girl to want what she wanted. She threw a pebble across the pond watching it skip five times before sinking below the surface.  
  
She knelt and dipped her fingers into the water. The water was cold, but not too cold for a quick swim. After her workout in the dojo, and the kisses she shared with Sanosuke and Shinpachi, she needed to cool down. She darted a look around and stripped off her kimono and hakama. She gasped as the water hit her thighs, but dunked herself under. She came up and shook the water from her face, brushing the hair from her eyes. She grit her teeth against the cold and stretched out to swim laps around the pond. Soon the water lilies would push up from the bottom making swimming difficult, but now she only had to fight the chill of the water. She swam until her arms and legs were numb. She was already headed for shore when the cramp struck her side. She cried out and doubled over, sinking below the surface. She struggled to straighten and get her head above water, but her muscles refused to listen. They were cold and unresponsive. She slapped, in vain, at the water over her head. A sob left her throat with her least breath of air. She would drown, and no one would even know where she was.  


* * *

  
Hijikata didn't know why he followed her. He should let her cool down and return to the dojo, but part of him wanted a chance to find her alone. When she stripped out of her clothes by the pond he cursed himself for getting his wish and turned his back to her. It wasn't that many years ago he came here and found her and Souji swimming naked together. She might have been ten or 11 at the time. He'd drug them back to Kondou. She'd cried, not understanding why she couldn't swim with her big brother. Kondou hadn't the heart to explain it to her, and had asked him to handle it.  
  
Hell, he'd handled far too many things Kondou should have. He didn't have the heart to scold her when she misbehaved and Hijikata'd been delegated to the role of uncle. So what kind of sick bastard was he to fantasize about her these past six months? Was he any different than the two idiots he'd found her with only a short time ago? Fuck, he didn't want to be Uncle Hijikata, he never had. She'd been telling them for years she wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't want to admit he noticed when she grew into a beautiful woman. After his glimpse of full breasts and hips, he couldn't deny that now. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be thinking about Kondou's daughter in that way.  
  
He leaned against the tree his back to the pond listening to her lithe body cutting through the water. He would only stay to make sure she was safe. He wasn't imagining licking drops of water off of her porcelain skin. He wasn't imagining her strong thighs wrapped around his hips while he lost himself in her depths. He regretted refusing that pretty geigi he'd left pouting months ago. She'd been so eager to please him she'd offered herself for free. He should have let her slake his lust. Then he wouldn't be standing here imagining the sounds he would coax from Aimi's throat with his hands and tongue.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to strip his clothes and join her. He wasn't some wet behind the ears kid who didn't have a clue what a woman wanted when she stared just a little too long before fluttering her lashes and biting her lower lip. She'd been sending each of them such signals. She leaned in just a little too close, her hand lingered just a bit longer, her eyes traveled lower as a pretty blush pinked her cheeks. He'd not been all that surprised to find her pressed against a tree her eyes blown wide with desire. Her lips swollen from kissing. But damn he'd wanted it to be him giving her her very first taste of pleasure. It should be his love bite on her throat, not that muscle headed big shot's. If only she weren't Kondou's daughter, he would have.  
  
A distressed cry snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around the tree in time to see her dunk under the water. Her hand flailing for a life line. He was out of his clothes and in the water as she bobbed up again. Her face didn't reach the top of the water but a sob broke the surface with her last breath of air. Fear hit him like an arrow to the chest as he dove toward her. The cold water stole his breath. What a little fool she was to swim in water this cold. What an idiot he was to let her. He should have made his presence known and kept her safe.  
  
He found her near the bottom. She didn't respond to his hand closing around her arm, or when he lifted her out of the water and carried her to the shore. He dropped to his knees and rolled her to her side, shaking her to work the water from her lungs.  
  
"Damn it, Aimi, breath! You aren't getting away from me this easy." He pounded on her back, desperate and afraid he was too late. Her lips were already blue and her skin was too many shades too pale. Could he breath for her? He rolled her to her back and cradled her neck, lifting her chin. He covered her mouth with his and pinched her nose shut, forcing a breath into her lungs. Her chest rose, then fell as his breath left her. He did it again, three times, and then four. He pressed his ear to her heart, praying it still beat in her chest.  
  
"Please, you can't die on me, not like this. Not when you think I hate you." He hit her chest with his fist. "Damn it, Aimi! I love you!"  
  
She sucked in a breath then coughed, sending a spray of water out with it. He rolled her to her side and held her while she rid her lungs of water. She clung to him long after her coughing subsided and her breathing turned to normal.  
  
He cradled her against his chest.  
  
"Hijikata-san?" She pushed away.  
  
He shhh'd her and held her close. He wrapped his kimono around her shoulders, and rubbed his hands along her skin to warm her. "Just worry about breathing, all right?"  
  
She nodded and relaxed against him with a sigh. Her body shivered trying to warm itself, and she burrowed deeper into his embrace.  
  
"You saved me. I..." She clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're not wearing any clothes."  
  
"Neither are you, well I guess you're wearing my kimono." He smirked at her. "Looks better on you than me anyway." Her cheeks filled with color and he breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the hell out of me, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore." Her fingers played with the water drops on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I realize that, guess I didn't want to admit it." He sighed against her ear. "Let's get you dressed and back to the dojo."  
  
He tried to lift her from his lap but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could unwind them from his shoulders, her lips touched his. He sat still as a board, his mouth and eyes wide with surprise. Whatever part of his mind that served rational thought left him as her tongue shyly touched his lower lip. He drew in a breath and caught the scent of her desire. She was alive. His breath, his hands, his will, had brought her back. Brought her back to him. She was his in every way but one.  
  
With a growl he had her on her back, as he knelt between her thighs, spreading them wider. His hand gripped under her leg kneading the rounded cheek. She squirmed under him and moaned into his mouth. Her leg curved around him, and her heel dug into his ass.  
  
"Fuck!" He pushed up from her and panted trying to regain control of his brain. He expected to find fear in her wide eyes, not have her reaching for him. "We can't do this."  
  
Her cheeks darkened and she tilted her head.  
  
He shook his head. "No, don't look at me like that. You've had a near death experience, you aren't thinking straight. I'm not thinking straight."  
  
"Then you didn't mean it?" She bit her lower lip and pulled his kimono around her hiding her body from him.  
  
"Mean what?" His mind scrambled to make sense of what she asked him.  
  
"You said you loved me." She shook her head. "I guess I only dreamed it."  
  
"I was scared. I thought you were dead. I..." He'd not meant to say it. Yes, he loved her, but she was like family. Kondou was like a brother to him, and she was... He raked his hand through his hair and groaned. She was too damn perfect, and too damn innocent.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not a normal girl."  
  
"Fuck. Do you know how much you twist me up inside? I don't want a normal girl." He reached for his hakama and stepped into them. "C'mon, let's get your clothes, you're freezing."  
  
"I don't feel cold when you kiss me."  
  
Hijikata let out a breath. "Right now I want nothing more than to kiss you senseless. But what nearly happened wasn't just kissing. I don't think I can stop at just kissing until you put some clothes on." He shook his head. "I'm trying to be a gentleman about this, but you aren't making it easy." He grit his teeth at the smug smile on her face. He turned his back on her and ran his hands over his face. He should jump back into the pond and cool off before he did something he'd regret. No, he'd never regret having her, but she would. When her mind cleared. Right now she was riding adrenaline. Hell, so was he. His hands shook from it and his heart beat wildly in his chest. "I know you think you know what you want right now. But tomorrow--you might feel differently tomorrow."  
  
He stalked around the pond to her clothes and gathered them up. When he stood she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back. She held his kimono in her hand. He held his breath.  
  
"Thank you. I was angry earlier. Angry at Souji and what he said, what he did. I always thought my first kiss would be yours. I've loved you since I was 16, but you ignored me, unless you were scolding me. The way you looked at me earlier...I wanted you to kiss me. I was angry you didn't. I've been acting like a spoiled brat all day because the man I wanted to kiss me didn't even see me as a woman." She let out a breath. "Souji, you, Sano and Shinpachi...I don't know what I feel. I saw all of them but you as an older brother until recently. Now, it's all confusing."  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and held out her clothes. "Here, before you catch your death of cold." He let out the breath he held when she took her clothes from him and stepped back. She draped his kimono over his shoulder and he quickly shrugged into it.  
  
"Ok, I'm decent."  
  
He darted a look over his shoulder not sure if he believed her. She would be the death of him.  
  
She held her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Really, it's safe to look. I won't try to seduce you today."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Today?"  
  
"Well, I don't promise I won't try again tomorrow or the day after."  
  
"Kondou-san should have taken a switch to your backside years ago."  
  
She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, he's far too indulgent for my own good." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "You do realize that the times I did listen to you both was only because I wanted to, right? That isn't going to change any time soon."  
  
Laughter bubble in his chest. "Hell, I never did understand how we won some of those arguments with you, you had us all wrapped around your little finger."  
  
She took a step forward and he stepped back hands up in defense. The haze of desire had yet to clear from his mind. If he allowed her to touch him he didn't stand a chance of denying them both what they wanted.  
  
"Relax, I promised to behave. You know I never break my word."  
  
"Good, now can we go back to the dojo?"  
  
"You promised me a kiss if I got dressed."  
  
"Hell if I did. I said I wouldn't kiss you until you put clothes on, I never promised that I would." He was having trouble thinking even before she said she'd loved him for more than two years.  
  
She pushed her lower lip out in a pout and shrugged. "It was worth a shot. I guess if I want someone to kiss me, I'll ask one of the others." She moved to walk away.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "The hell you will." The spark in her eyes told him she knew she won. When his lips covered hers, he knew he had won as well. The taste of her kiss was sweeter, and more potent than the finest sake. He cradled her against his chest. She fit within his arms perfectly. She was just short enough he needed to only bend his neck to kiss her. The angle of their kiss was perfect for exploring the delights of her mouth. He broke away to drag a breath through his nose, filling his senses with her. His eyes fell to the mark Shinpachi had placed on her throat. What was once a purple bruise was now barely a faded yellow circle on her throat. He narrowed his eyes and tilted her head to see it better.  
  
She covered it with her hand, her cheeks turning pink. "Does it look so awful? I didn't know he would do that."  
  
"It's barely noticeable, Harada must have interrupted him in time." Something in his head protested his statement. He had seen it right after. It should take days for it to fade, not hours. "You should return to the dojo before someone else comes looking for you. I've got an errand to run, so I'll see you at dinner." He gave her a hard look. "Go directly home, you hear me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go straight home." She held up her hand. "I promise."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good girl." He smirked at her as she walked away. He bit his lip at the pretty blush covering her cheeks and the way she tugged her kiss swollen bottom lip between her own teeth. He would meet Kondou on the road. This thing the man started had to stop before Aimi got hurt. Kondou couldn't have anticipated that he'd set her up to be ravaged by those he trusted most to keep her safe. But hell, after one taste of her lips he had to count himself among those who'd lost their heads. He didn't give a damn about the dojo. Souji could have it, the boy had earned it. Hijikata finally wanted something as much as he wanted to be a samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held on to this because I wasn't sure this was how I really wanted to start this story. I started writing it on a whim and don't really have a direction planned, but then decided this was all just gratuitous writing and self indulgent smut anyway so who really cares if it has an actual plot, right? 
> 
> After the guys and Aimi admit to their interest in each other I need to decide who she spends her first time with. If there are any preferences let me know in the comments.
> 
> (Votes so far)  
> Souji - 1  
> Nagakura - 1  
> Hijikata - 2  
> Harada - 1  
> Saito - 1  
> Sanan  
> Heisuke  
> Iba


End file.
